Wizards, Witches and Greasers?
by Jesus of Surburbia
Summary: A crossover between Harry Potter and The Outsiders. I know they take place in two different time zones but... whatever. It's Harry's and his friends seventh year. But Ponyboy picks up the sixth book and get taken to the trio's seventh year.
1. Just a day in Tulsa, Oklahoma

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Outsiders.

Chapter One

Just a day in Tulsa, Oklahoma

A trail of smoke ascended from the thin lips of fourteen year old Ponyboy Curtis. The wind blowing the tree's in the vacant lot of Tulsa, Oklahoma, caught the smoke rising from his lips and sent it flowing through out the sky. Hanging in between two skinny fingers was a cigarette, it looked as if he hadn't been smoking it long. Tapping the cigarette before replacing it between his lips, small ashes plummeted to the ground and hissed into nothing as it fall on the green grass.

Ponyboy took another drag on the cigarette, then tossed it on the ground and kicked dirt over it with his dirty, raddy old white converses. Running his fingers back through his short, slicked back black hair, Ponyboy looked around the empty lot for any signs of the gang.

Walking up the side and turning into the vacant lot was the greasy-haired, sixteen year old, Johnny Cade. Johnny's hand were shoved in the front pockets of his jean jacket and is feet scuffed against the the dirt as he mad ehis way to Pon.

"Hey Johnny... you alright?" Pony asked him in relief to see that he didn't have to stay there alone and worry about Socs by himself.

"Yeah.. I'm alright... you got a cancerstick Pony?" Johnny asked him lifting his head up and taking his hands out of hte pocket of his jacket.

Ponyboy nodded and reached into the back pocket of his tight, blue jeans and pulled out a pack of Kools. Sliding out a cigarette he handed it to Johnny who stuck it in his mouth and waited for Pony to light it. Sitckign the pack back in his pocket, Pony then pulled out a small lighter, flipped the top open and lit Johnny's cancerstick.

"So.. what brings you around here Johnnycake?' Pony asked Johnny as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets and leaning against the brick wall of the lot.

"I was looking for you, and Sodopop said you'd be here." Johnny told him taking two drags of the cigarette then throwing it on the ground.

Pony nodded then stopped an looked across the street and noticed the familiar striding figure of twenty-one year old Dallas Winston.

"Hey.. it's Dally." Johnny said seeing him too. The two looked at eachother then headed over the otherside of the street to meet their fellow greaser.

Dallas Winston was always easy to spot, he always had the same stride in his walk. The same cocky, big-tough-man stride.

"Dally... hey Dally wait up man." Johnny called from behind him as him and Pony ran to keep up with Dally.

"Whats up kiddies" Dally greeted them ruffling Johnny's hair and giving Ponyboy a playful, but hard punch in the arm. In his hand, Dally held a half empty beer bottle. He was sucking it down like there was no tomorrow. After taking one last gulp, Dally tossed, it, literally. He tossed it aside and let it smash into the road.

"Hey.. check out what I found. I swiped it at the bookstore." Dally said puling a book out from inside his jacket.

"Bookstore? What were _you_ doing at a bookstore?" Ponyboy asked him raising an eybrow and lookign at Dally.

"I was following some hot babe in there... man was she smoking... she had this real tight-"

"Harry Potter?" Dal's description of the girl was off by Pony turning the book around in his hands and reading the title. Opening up the front cover, Pony read the inside of the jacket cover.

" 'The war against Voldemort is not going well; even Muggle goverments are noticing. Ron scans the obituary pages of _The Daily Prophet, _looking for familiar names. Dumbledore is absent from Hogwarts for long strtched of time, and the Order of the Phoenix has already suffered losses. And yet... As in all wars, life goes on. Sixth-year students learn to Apparate -- and lose a few eyebrows in the process. The Weasley twins expand their business. Teenagers flirt and fight and fall in love. Classes are never straigthforward, though Harry receives some extraordinary held from the mysterious Half-Blood Prince.' "

"Oh... such a teen tragedy... I think I'm gonna cry." Dally said sarcastically grabbing the hard cover book back form Ponyboy.

"Hey.. cut it out Dal, it sounds pretty interesting." Johnny said grabbing the book and looking at it. "Hey maybe you can read this bok to me Pony, sounds cool."

Dally grabed the book back and opened up to a random page and started reading. "Harry spun around to see..." he paused, " Her... her-my... her-my."

"Hermione." Pony corrected Dally peeking over his shoulder.

Pushing him away, Dally continued, "Harry spun around to see Hermione pointing her wand at Ron." Dally chuckled closing the book shut. "Ha... Ron... what kinda name is that... It's not even a name.. it's three letters long."

Grabbing the book, Pony held it in his hands and said, "I'm heading back to the house, you guys coming?" he asked the door as he took off in the direction of the Curtis' house.

Johnny and Dallas followed him closed behind.

Once home. Pony found that all the rested of the greaser gang was there. Darry was sitting in the large chair lifting dumbell, Two-Bit was sitting in front of the t.v with a beer watching Mickey, Steve and Sodapop were playing a game of goldfish at the dug their dirty fingers into a large chocolate cake that sat on the table next to them.

"Hey... whats that you got there Pony?" Darry asked looking up as the three walked in.

"A book... its called 'Harry Potter'." Ponyboy said sitting down on the couch with Johnny.

Standing up from the table, Soda grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

"Hey." Tow-Bit complained but reluctantly stood up and made his way over towards the couch were they were all standing looking at the book in Pony's hand.

"It sound pretty _tuff _ to me." Johnny said nodding looking up at everyone.

"Yeah.. real _tuff_." Dal commented sarcastically throwing his head back and laughing.

Darry pulled on the tight black t-shirt that was set on the arm of the couch. Sodapop took a seat on the arm of the couch next to Pony boy and looked over his shoulder at the book.

"Harry Potter, uh? Sounds interesting." Soda nodded and looked over at Steve who had a puzzled look on his face like he was thinking hard.

"Don'tpop a brain cell Steve." Two-Bit said seeing his puzzled face.

"Shut up.. That name sound familiar... Harry Potter.. Harry Potter... wait.. wait.. no, I was just thinking of something else." Steve shrugged and fixed his button up shirt, that was his uniform down at the gas station.

Raking fingers through his unruly, grown hair Dallas shook his head smiling and laughing, "C'mon you guys, its a stupid book with stupid with stupid words on them." he said picking up the book and looking it over. Thrusting it back into the hands of Ponyboy Dally scoffed, "Have fun with your words on pages." And with that said, he headed to the kitchen, threw open the fridge door, reached in and grabbed and beer. Popping off the top he slammed the door shut and headed back out towards the living room where they were all sitting around staring at the book and discussing it. Shaking his head an sitting down in a chair farthest away form them Dally simply said, "Wiseasses." and sipped his beer.

As Darry grabbed the book he flipped the pages and looked at the last page, reading the numbver of it he raised his eyebrows, "Six-hundred fifty-two pages... man, thats a lot."

Pony shrugged and took the book back, "I've read longer books."

"There were like a million different books there.. the same thing.. just different books." Dallys told them as he crossed his legs and flipped the t.v on.

"Really... cool. Now you got a whole series you can read Pony." Johnny said grabbing the book, he opened it up and read the inside cover, "Sixth book in the Harry Potter series. Geez... six."

"Yeah six.. thats higher than Darry can count." Steve joked.

Darry grabbed Steve and pulled him into a headlock and playfully pretended to beat him up, stopping his fist just inches away from his face everytime he went to take a fake punch.

"Let me go Darry." Steve complained pushing Darry and his large muscles off of him.

"Yeah well six is about how long you can spend with a girl Steve, six as in six seconds." Two-Bit cracked a joke bursting out laughing.

"Shut up Two-Bit... or I'll hang you." Steve threatened shaking a fist at him.

Two-Bit just merely let out a stupid laugh as he set his empty beer bottle on the top of the television set.

Sodapop reached down to grab the book, but Pony pulled it back and looked up at him.

"You ain't touching this book... your hands are filled with cake. You too Steve." Pony scolded them shaking his head.

"Okay Mom." Soda said chuckling and making his way into the kitchen pulling Steve a long with him.

"You're pretty protective over that book." Two-Bit commented smiling and ruffling Pony's greasy hair.

"No I'm not... its just that... its hard to read a book when there's chocolate finger prints on every page." Pony said shrugging and setting the book on couch cushion beside him.

Hours later, when all the guys left and it was just the Curtis boys Ponyboy sat in his room looking over the book. As he flipped the pages he read random words on the pages that were in italics.

"_Oppugno_? _Levicorpus_? _Muffliato? Sectumsempra?_" Pony flipped through the pages more and read a little bit more.

"Hissy, hissy, little snakey, slither on the floor, you be good to Morfin or he'll nail you to the door."

Ponyboy raised an eyebrow closed the book.

"Pony... c'mon... get to bed." Sodapop called him over his desk that sat on the corner of the room.

Since the two boys let Darry have his own room ever since their parents died, Ponyboy and Sodapop shared a bed. But Pony could admit it to anyone, he loved Sodapop, sometimes he felt he loved him more than Darry. But Soda always said that wasn't true.

Pony climbed into bed and turned on his side. The moon shone, full, into the dark room, dimly lighting it. And that night Pony fell asleep, every thought in his mind focusing on that book.


	2. Back to School

**Disclaimer: I am not S.E Hinton or J.K Rowling... therefore I do not own Harry Potter or The Outsiders**

Chapter Two

Back to School

Despite the fact that the headmaster was dead, and that the school was in much danger, McGonagall, the new headmistress, decided for the kids without a home that Hogwarts would be open once more for protection and knowledge. Even though she was a bit unsure about the protection part, Headmistress McGonagall promised that her and her staff members would do best to protect the kids in anyway the had and that included even coming face to face with the Dark Lord himself.

"Hey.. excuse me... excuse me.. I have to get by.. excuse me... get out the way." A struggled voice came from a seemed to be frustrated boy, who pushed his way through large crowds of muggles in the King Cross train station. Pushing a large trolley cart that contained a large trunk and a birdcage the held a beautiful, snow white owl. On the front of the trunk, the initials HP could be seen.

As the raven haired teenager pushed his way through crowds, the seem to be angry owl, hooted and snapped its beak at passing muggle parents and little children.

"Hedwig, knock it off." The boy whispered. Pushing his cart in the directions of two large barriers, on reading 9 the other reading 10, he picked up speed and ran right into the nine barrier disappearing inside it.

Once out the otherside, the young adolescence raked a hand through his short, unruly jet black hair. As his hand pushed his hair back, a peculiar lightning-bolt shaped scar was in the middle of his forehead. Dropping his hand down to thehandle of his trolley he pushed it towards the large scarlet color locomotive that sat stationary, puffing steam and waiting for its passengers.

Gathering the things up off his trolley, he pushed it to the Porter who was collecting them and he pushed it to the side with other trolley carts. Taking hold of his trunk and his bird cage, the boy stood near a light post, waiting. Waiting for his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The other two thirds of the '_Golden Trio._' Yes. This boy was indeed 'The Chosen One', 'The Boy Who Lived', or... what he perfered and what his friends called him, Harry Potter.

Harry checked his watch, he was a bit early.. it was only 10:30 and the train left at 11:00. Sighing, he figured one of them would be here already.

Harry had spent the begining of his Summer at the Burrow, but after assuring Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that he'd be fine on his own, Harry went to Grimmauld Place. His very own house. The first idea of it was cool... but he guessed thinging about it is much, much distinct from actually living on your own. The Weasleys did let Ron ceom over to give Harry company and once and a while Hermione would be let over to spend days with him. The bad part was, Harry didn't have any money, so he couldn't afford food or anything. So, everytime Ron or Hermione came of the brought weeks worth of food. Lupin stayed there also a few nights a week and so did Tonks, but most of the time, Harry was by himself.

Harry thought, and knew it was for the best if he just went to Hogwarts this year. One: he knew he couldn't stay at Grimmauld Place without anybody there with him or without any money and two: if he finished up this year at Hogwarts he wouldn't have to regret that he missed anything, because he didn't go Ron and Hermione were still going to be there, and Harry was a bit afraid that if he left those two alone for a whole school, they might kill eachother.

"Oh Harry... it's so great to see you." A familiar excited voice came form behind him, Harry set his trunk and cage on the ground and spun around, to see Hermione rushing at him, at full speed with her arms open wide.

Harry smiled and opened his arms welcoming her as Hermione pulled him into a tight hug. Before pulling back Hermione kissed him on the cheek and said, "Its so great to see that your coming back for the last year, you made the right decision."

Nodding, Harry rolled his eyes behind his thin-framed, round glasses and shrugged, saying, "I know, I know... I figured you were going to say something like that."

Hermione chuckled and pulled her arms off from around Harrys waist. "Is Ron here yet?' he asked him looking around to see if she could spot their tall, red-headed friend.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe, I doubt it though, because he probably would already be here with me."

Hermione nodded, "Thats true." she said. "So Harry... how was your summer?" Hermione asked setting down her own trunk on the ground along with the cage the contained Crookshanks.

"Oh.. it was... great, I guess... a little lonely sometimes... but great all the same. Lupin and Tonks would come over at take me places, out to eat, muggle places. We even went and saw a football game. It was great." Harry told her merely shrugging and thinking nothing of it.

"Well thats good... sorry I couldn't come visit you as much as I said I would.. my parents and I went to Bulgaria, I ran into Viktor, and we ended up staying longer then we expected to. " Hermione explained to him.

Harry chuckled as he remembered the duck-footed, slouching Bulgarian that had come from Durmstrang to Hogwarts to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. "Well... don't let Ron hear you did that, I don't think he's gotten over to whole Yule Ball incident. Even though it was three years ago." he warned Hermione shaking his head.

"Yeah well... he can get over it... he's almost eighteen which will make him an adult in the wizarding world, and I don't know about you Harry, but, I've always thought of adults to be.. well... lets just say... not prats." Hermione snapped a hint of anger in her voice.

'_Dammit Harry, why did you bring that up?'_ Harry cursed himself in his mind. "I know but... Hermione, you're not still mad about that are you?" Harry asked her curiously raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know Harry... maybe... it's kind of hard to forget incidents like that, someone ruining your whole night because they were to much of an idiot and prat to ask you to the ball." Hermioned crossed her arms and shook her head.

Harry opened his mouth to apologize for bringing it up but he merely shook his head and changed the subject. "So... how do you think this year will turn out?" he asked her.

Shrugging, Hermione answered, "I don't know... with Dumbledore gone, plenty of parents aren't going to let there children come. Even when I told my parents whay happened, they were shocked that it was even still open."

Harry nodded, and said, "Yeah, I spent a whole week dicussing with myself if I should go back once I found out it was open again." Looking down at his watch, Harry could see that it was quarter to eleven. Just about to say something about where Ron was, Ron Weasley came out of a large crowd of wizards and witches pushing his trolley cart, and sprinting towards his friends.

Letting a smile form on his lips as he saw his friend running towards them, Harry lifted up a hand and waved over Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione spun around and couldn't help but let out her own smile as Ron approached them.

Slowing down into a walk, Ron let go of his trolley and stopped it. As he approached Hermione, she wrapped her arms around her neck as he bent down to hug her. It seemed that Ron had grown more over the summer, he now towered over both Hermione and Harry and there was definetly no way that he could fit under the invisibilty cloak without getting on his knees.

After a pause, Hermione pulled back from Ron. "Have a nice summer?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah.. it was great." Ron replied smiling.

Harry smiled at Ron who smiled back and gave him a small brotherly hug. "Good to see you Ron." Harry said nodding. "We were just wondering where you were. Come one, we can talk on the train, its almost eleven." Harry said picking his stuff up and turning to head for the train.

Ron turned and looked at Hermione. He smiled, pushed his cart to the Porter, grabbed his trunk and Pig's cage then took off following Harry. Hermione did the same.

After what felt like forever searching, the trio found an empty compartment and sat themselves down inside. Stacking their trunks on the over head racks, the each set down, Ron and Hermione on one seat Harry on the other.

"So I'm expecting you all had a great summer." Hermione said cheerfully smiling at Harry and Ron.

Harry nodded and Ron merely shrugged. "It was okay I guess... but I only had you guys for half the summer, and one half Harry was there... then the next the half, Hermione was there." Ron complained looking back and forth between the two.

"Well... I was busy." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"And I... well... I don't really have an excuses." Harry shrugged chuckling.

After a pause, and silence filled the compartment, Ron switched the subject with, "Its great to see you decided to come back Harry."

Nodding Harry told them, "Yeah well... I spent almost a whole week and a half deciding whether I should go or not. I must've gone mad, because, once or twice I ever called the Dursleys to ask there opinion... they just hung up." Harry chuckled and turned his eyes to the window where he watched the hustle and bustle of parents getting their kids on the train.

Ron chuckled and looked down at his watch, it was exactly eleven o'clock. The train lurched forward and took off, gathering speed as it chugged down the tracks. Letting out a sigh, the silence had filled the comparment again. Harry was staring out the window, Hermione was looking down at her hands and Ron was looking all around the compartment, up, down, left, right, like he was looking for something.

Harry exhaled deeply and turned his attention away from the window. Seeing that his two friend looked rather bored, he reached his hand in his pocket. Yep... they were still there. Pulling out a deck of muggle cards he said, "Hey guys... wanna play a card game?" He opened the card box and tipped it upside down letting the pack of cards slide out into his hand. Setting the box on the seat beside him he started shuffling the deck.

"What is it?" Ron asked curiously raising an eyebrow. He had played with cards before, but they were always his Exploding Snap pack, never with muggle cards or a muggle card game.

"Its called poker. Since we don't wanna bet any real money, we'll just play for fun. You playing Hermione?" Harry asked her turning to her knowing that she wasn't one for games.

"Its okay, I'll just watch." Hermione responded nodding.

"Okay then... it might be kind of hard to play poker with two people though." Harry said shrugging looking over at Hermione.

"C'mon Hermione... why don't you play?" Ron suggested looking over at her.

"Yeah, come on Hermione... it wouldn't be fun without you..." Harry said, putting on a fake depressed face and shrugging.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at her friends, "You two are idiots you know that?" Hermione chuckled agreeing to play.

"But we're your idiots." Ron said smiling and chuckling.

Harry looked at the two then started explaining the game. "OKay... I'll be the dealer in this game, we each get two cards." Harry dealt out six cards total, two for each of them. "Alright, now, don't let anyone else see your cards. Okay, so, since we're not betting, I'll just deal one card out." Harry took the top card of the deck and set it down on his knee, it was an Ace of Clubs. "Now this card... is an ace... or a one, or a card that comes after a King." Harry told them. So far, that Ace didn't help much he had a Six of Diamonds and a King of Hearts. "Okay... next card." Harry first discarded the top car dthen flipped the next, another Ace of Diamonds. Harry let out a sigh... unless the last card was a King, and still then he'd only have a pair, he would be shit out of luck.

"Last card." Harry sighed nervously. Flipping the next card over, he saw that it read, Queen of Hearts. "Damn." Harry said rather loudly. Ron and Hermione looked at him. "Sorry, okay put your cards down face up." Harry told them. Hermione set her cards down, she had a Queen of Diamonds and a Queen of Hearts . "Ooh Hermione... you got three of a kind, thats pretty good, lets see what you got Ron." Ron merely shrugged and put his cards down. Harry's eyes shot open, "Ron.. you got a Full House!"

Indeed he did, in his hand Ron held an Ace of Spades and a Queen of Spades."

"Um... is that good?" Ron asked looking at Harry.

"Yeah it is Ron.. you just one, a Full House is right up there behind four of a kind and a straight flush which are the top two." Harry smiled at his friend, who had a grin on his face ten miles wide.

"I won... first time I've ever played this game and I won." Ron chuckled looking over at Hermione who was merely shaking her head and smiling.

"Its all about luck Ron, not skill... well its about skill when your gambling but... the rest is about luck." Harry told his friend gathering the cards back up and shuffling them again.

The three played another game, this time, Hermione winning. As time flew by and games continued, he three soon realized what time it was when Hermione looked down at her watch.

"Oh... I think we should change now." Hermione said standing up and handing her cards to Harry.

Harry looked down at his own watch and read the time. "C'mon Ron." Harry said grabbing his robes and pulling Ron out of the compartment so Hermione could change.

As the two boys left the compartment, the had come to find that the compartment across from them held, Neville, Seamus and Dean. Figuring the could change in there, Harry pulled the door open.

"Hey.. do you think we could change in here... Hermione's got the other compartment and we need to change." Harry told them jerking his head backwards slightly towards the compartment behind them.

"Yeah sure." Seamus said standing up and heading out of the compartment, Neville and Dean at his heels.

"Hey thanks guys." Ron thanked them and headed into the compartment, closing the door behind him.

"I'm starving... I'm gonna go find the trolley." Dean told the guys looking at them. Neville agreed and Seamus nodded.

"Yeah sure... I'll come... teaching those tow to play poker works up an appetite." Harry smiled patting his skinny stomache and following the three boys down the corridor.

Hermione slid the compartment door open and stepped out fully changed in her Gryffindor robes. Looking down each way of the corridor he saw no sign of Harry or Ron. But once she looked up... she could definetly see Ron... well not actually his face, but his bare back and the side of his exposed chest. Ron, being Ron, forget to pull the cover down over the door when he started changing.

As he pulled off his t-shirt he was wearing he stretched his arms in the air. His chest was skinny and bony, but it seemed he had muscles, but little of them. Those little Quidditch matches against his older brothers really were starting to pay off.

Hermione continued to watch as Ron grabbed his white dress shirt and pulled it on, covering his arms, the soon his chest as he buttoned it up. Grabbing his tie, Ron hung it around his neck and slowly tied it up. He resembled.. almost sort of a business man or a lawyer and how the probably got dressed in the morning. He almost looked like one two. Not knowing how she never noticed it before, Hermione caught herself thinking how good he looked in his uniform. Its like what they say, women love a man in uniform, even if its just a school uniform.

Letting out a yawn, Ron unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled his sleeves up on each arm. Grabbing his cloak he swung it over his shoulder and let out yet another yawn and raked a few fingers through his, short, unruly hair.

As Ron turned around towards the compartment door, he jumped back slightly seeing Hermione standing there. After seeing that it was just Hermione, Ron smiled and opened the door.

"Hey Hermione..." he greeted as he stepped out of the compartment.

"Hey." Hermione replied tentatively giving a weak and forced smile.

Ron shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around, "Where's Harry and the rest?" Ron asked looking down one corridor then the other one.

Hermione merely shrugged and answered, "I don't know... I didn't see them leave."

"Oh." Ron nodded, "Well... I'm gonna head back into the compartment." He told her closing the compartment door behind him and squeezing past her in the tight corridor to get to the compartment he was sitting in with Harry and Hermione.

When Ron moved to the right, so did Hermione, and when he moved to he left, she followed. This continued for a bit before Ron stopped and chuckled, "What do you wanna dance?" Setting his hands on her hips, he smiled and turned her around so they were opposite, Ron was in Hermione's place and Hermione was in his previously. Takign his hands of her hips he headed into the compartment

Hermione went red when Ron moved her out of the way, but all the same she turned around and headed into the compartment after him. God, did she hope Harry would return before she lost it, being in the same compartment with Ron, alone, she couldn't do it.

Ron let out a sigh and looked down at his watch. Setting his hand on he window pane, he drummed them, causing it to give off a rather annoying, tapping sound.

Glancing over at Ron, Hermione looked over at his fingers that were drumming on the pane. Letting out a sigh she shook her head and pulled out a book from her trunk. Opening it up, she just simply stared at the words, trying to take them in and concentrate on what she was reading. This was hopeless.

"Ron do you mind?" she asked him looking up from her book and looking at him, her facial expression and tone of voice both very agitated.

"Oh... sorry." Ron muttered stopping his fingers and taking his hand of the window pane and placing it in his lap with his other hand. "I didn't know you were reading." he told her looking down at his feet.

"Well... maybe you should see what other people are doing before you go doing annoying things... you only think about yourself don't you?" Hermione snapped closing the book shut loudly and turning to him.

"No.. I just-" Ron started to protest byt he was cut off by Hermione.

"You really should take in consideration what other people are doing, or in this situation, trying to do, before you go doing what you want to." Hermione said. Man.. was she being a bitch.

"Hermione. I said, I'm sorry, I didn't even notice I was doing it." Ron told her turning to her with an eyebrow raised, "Why are you making a mountian out of a mole hill?" he asked her shaking his head lightly, not knowing why she was acting this way.

"I'm not doing a thing Ronald, you, on the other hand are just being extremly concieted.'

"What are you talking about? I don't even understand why you'er making such a big deal out of me drumming my fingers. Its just a habit. You know Hermione, you do stuff too that annoy me but I don't go making a big deal about it like you're doing now." Ron told her his voice rising.

"Oh yeah... what?" Hermione asked him crossing her arms across her chest and looking at him.

"Like when you read you click your tongue, thats annoying. And when you're checking over Harry's or my homework, you shake your head... all the time. Or... or.. the way you're so condescending when you talk to me... and how you treat me like some stupid prat who can't think for himself." Ron was now shouting. Actually... the things he had just told Hermione that annoyed him about her, were lies. Ron actually found these things rather attractive, these things that she did were just other reasons that mad him crazy about her.

Hermione was on the verge of tears, "Well I'm sorry, I'm not perfect, Ronald Weasley, but you yourself are no prize." Hermione yelled wiping away hot tears that had formed at the brim of her eyes.

"I never said I was. And I don't plan on being perfect." Ron shouted, his voice somewhat lowering as he saw her wipe away tears. But... nevertheless he continued to shout, "Well... if I'm no prize then how was it I ended up with a girlfriend last year?" he asked her raising an eyebrow.

"That has nothing to do with it Ron... Lavender couldn't notice a good looking man if they were on top of her." Hermione spat looking digusted.

"Well... apparently, she noticed me." Ron said smiling and chuckled crossing his arms seeming rather proud of himself. He licked the inside of his bottom lip as he raised his eyebrows in a cocky way.

Hermione stood there, her eyes wide, staring at Ron. As he eyes filled with tears, she yelled at him, "Ronald Weasley I can't believe you." she cried, " You're the only person who's that stupid enough to start a relationship with Lavender Brown." And with that said, she turned on her heel and threw the compartment door open.

As the compartment door opened, Harry had just appeared in the doorway, once Hermione found herself face to face with Harry, she threw herself on him, her arms around his neck.

"Um..." Harry tentatively curled his arms around Hermione comfortingly as he sobbed into his shoulder. "What did you do?" Harry mouthed to Ron over Hermione's shoulder.

Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head. Pushing his way past the two, he left the compartment. Slamming the door closed behind him.

Harry made his way, still holding Hermione further into the compartment. Taking one arm off from around her, he grabbed the string that pulled the blind to cover the doown and tugged down, the cloth-like blind fell over the glass door. Wrapping his arm back around Hermine, he hushed her, regreting leaving with the Seamus, Dean and Neville.

"He's such a prat." Hermione managed to choke out as she kept her face buried in Harry's shoulder.

Harry let out a sigh and replied, "I know... I know..." Harry figured right now wasn't a good time to ask what happened.

Outside, in the corridor, Ron found his way into an empty compartment, after many attempts. He finally found one at the very back of the train. He sat in there alone, and for once, he was glad to be alone. "I'm such an idiot." he told himself resting his elbows on his knees, and his fingers laced into his hair. "I don't even know why she flipped out like that... I was just drumming my fingers." Ron argued with himself.

"Talking to imaginary people again, are we Weasley?" A snobby voice came from the door way.

Ron lifted his head and taking his fingers out of his hair. There in the door frame of the compartment door, was Draco Malfoy, and standing behind him were his two croonies, Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle.

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled stupidly at Draco's question. "What happened to your friends... did they finally realize that they could do better than you?" Malofy asked another question crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy... shouldn't you be off praising your master?" Ron remarked looking at him.

"Shut up Weasle-bee...or I'll permantly shut your mouth for good." Malfoy warned pulling out his wand and twirling it in his fingers.

Rolling his eyes, Ron stood up and pushed past Malfoy, out into the corridor.

"Thanks for the seat." Malfoy called down the hall after him as the three of them enter the compartment, closing the door behind them.

Ron shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hall inbetweent he compartments, heading back to the one Harry and Hermione were in, hopefully they would let him sit with them. _If they don't let me sit with them... I'll just sit with Seamus, Dean and Neville, they don't mind._ Ron thought as he headed back.

Ron's thoughts were interrupted, when a loud excited scream came from a few feet in front of him.

Looking up, Ron saw Lavender running towards him with her arms wide open, ready to engulf him in hugs and kisses.

"Won-Won." she shrieked, practicularly jumping on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his firmly. _Won-Won... God.. I hate that name as much as I hate Malfoy... Jesus Christ._ Ron thought.

"Hey Lavender." Ron greeted her, wrapping his own arms around her waist. Ron kissed her back for a few seconds, before he pulled back and said, "It's great to see you again."

Over the summer, Lavender and Ron had visited eachother on and off, well mostly just Lavender coming over to his house. And these gradual visits had ended up just the way Lavender had planned them. The two had ended up getting back together.

"Its great to see you too Ron... I missed you." Lavender replied giggling, taking an arm off from around his neck and tracing her index finger around his collar bone.

Ron smiled, "I missed you too Lavender." The two were locked in other deep kiss. Oh yeah, thats what Ron had forgot to tell Harry, that him and Lavender were back together. Ron pushed her backward slightly, but caught her before she lost her balance.

Lavender pulled back slightly and told him, "Easy tiger."

Ron smiled and chuckled.

"C'mon, Pavarti has a compartment, I told her you would sit with us." Lavender, taking her arms off from around his neck and grabbing his hand.

"Uh.. I was gonna..." Ron looked at the closed compartment door that held Harry and Hermione. "Nevermind.. I'll sit with you and Pavarti." Ron agreed as Lavender pulled him by the hand down the hall towards her and Pavarti's compartment.

Opening the door, Lavender pulled Ron into the compartment where he was greeted by Pavarti. Sitting down on the seat across from Pavarti, Lavender sat Ron down beside her.

"Hey Ron..." Pavarti greeted him. Letting out a sigh, she said, "I'm so glad to you to together again, Lavender Weasley. It doesn't quite roll off the tongue... but I'm sure you two'll get use to it."

Lavender giggled, and Ron chuckled sheepishly.

It was going to be a long ride to Hogwarts.

"He's just so immature sometimes Harry... I don't know what to do." Hermione said to Harry as she looked across to him.

Hermione had explained to Harry what happened. Harry thought it was a little ridiculous that Hermione had flipped out over nothing really. But, things might've made sense to Harry if Hermione hadn't neglected to leave the part out about Hermione seeing Ron getting changed.

"But Hermione... it was a little ridiculous that you flipped out at Ron for just drumming his fingers. Its not like he was doing it to purposely annoy you. Its just a habit." Harry tried to explain to her shrugging.

"Yeah, I know, but Harry when we started yelling at eachother, we started arguing about Lavender, and I said, 'Lavender wouldn't notice a good looking man if they were on top of her,' and he said, 'Well apparently she noticed me'." Hermione told him tears forming in her eyes again.

Harry sighed, "But Hermione... I'm sure if you just apologize to him... he'll forget all about it. You just need to talk to him." he suggested shrugging.

"Apologize? Why should I apologize to him?" Hermione asked crossly raising an eyebrow looking at Harry. Folding her arms across her chest she stared at Harry, with an 'are-you-serious' look on her face.

"Because Hermione, Ron didn't do anything... you're the one who flipped out at him and you know it. Sure, he did encourage the fight by defending himself, but he didn't start anything. There was no reason for you to flip out at him." Harry told her nodding.

"Oh Harry... if only you knew... And yes Harry... there was a reason." Hermione said looking away from Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, "Hermione... what happened?" he asked her his tone of voice filling with concern. He looked at her curiously, hoping everything was alright between Ron and Hermione, besides the fact they were fighting.

"Nothing Harry... its... its fine..." Hermione told him nodding and looking away.

"Hermione-"

"Its fine Harry... really."

And they left it at that. The two sat quietly, occasionaly starting conversations like, 'How's Lupin and Tonks doing?' or 'What do you think this years going to be like?' But never did they say anything about Ron, or about anything that had to do with fighting.

"So... Ron what brings you here?" Lavender asked in a flirtatious tone, giggling.

"Um... you." Ron answered looking up at Lavender who had now found her way onto his lap.

"Awww... how romantic." Pavarti sighed fluttering her eyelashes. Pavarti giggled as well as she stood up and said, "Well.. I'll leave you two alone then." She smiled giddily and then headed out the door.

"But Lavender you dragged me-" Ron started but was caught up by Lavender as he placed her fingertips on his lips softly.

"Don't talk Ron.." she whispered to him smiling lightly.

Raising an eyebrow, Ron asked stupidly, "Then... what am I suppose to do?"

Lavender let out a giggle and replied, "This." And with that said she practically enguled her own mouth over his, pressing her body against his.

Ron excepted the kiss but didn't do anything, he just sat there and them her basically maul at him like feeding time at the zoo.

With one her on a shoulder, and the other on the back of his neck with her fingers laced into his hair, Lavender, if possible, pressed herself closer to Ron's body.

Pulling back, Ron shut his eyes tightly and shook his head fast, but very little. '_Wow... I forgot how could that was._ He thought smiling to himself. _No... No... stop.. stop thinking that._ Ron scowled himself mentally. _I bet Hermione would be way better... Oh, God, I can't believe I just thought... bad thoughts... bad thoughts. _

"Uh.. Listen Lavender, I would love sitting here and continuing this.. I just need to uh...um..." Ron stammered clearly thinking hard as he gently pushed Lavender off his lap and stood up. "Get... my.. hair cut. Yeah... I need to get my hair cut." he told her nodding and chuckling lifting a hand and placed it atop his head rumpling his hair.

"Oh.. but Ron... I like your hair like, if t's any short, I won't have anything tp put my fingers in." Lavender whined looking at him, letting her lower lip hang out and making her chin quiver.

Ron sighed then said, "I'll make it up to you... I promise." Benting down, he placed his index and middle finger under her chin before he placed his lips against hers giving her a small kiss. Standing up he smiled and left the compartment. Making his way down the hall, he stopped and looked into the glass door of an empty compartment. The reflection of himself was barely noticable, but he could still see himself. If he was going to go back and apologize to Hermione, he would have to make it look like he was just chatting with the guys and wasn't snogging Lavender. Raking fingers through his hair, and fixing his shirt, he rolled his head on his shoulders a few times before he head towards the compartment. Reaching the door, Ron lifted his hand and wrapped on the glass faintly.

Harry's closed eyes shot open at the sound of the faint knock. Lifting his chin out of the palm of his hand, he let otu a yawn and stood up. Glancing down at Hermione, he saw she was still asleep, which was good in his opinion, because Harry had a good feelign that that was Ron at the door. Pulling the door open slowly he saw Ron standing there. Yep, who's good?

"Hey Harry." Ron said a little loudly, well loud compared to the silence that filled the compartment.

"Shhhh." Harry shushed him jerking his head backwards to the sleeping Hermione. "Come in... quietly though." he told him moving out of the way to let his enter. Closing the door, Harry sat down back in his spot and Ron sat quietly next to Hermione.

Ron looked over next to him at the sleeping Hermione whose head was rested up against the hard wall of the comaprtment and her legs pulled up to her chest up on the seat. Smiling slightly at her figure he turned to Harry when he asked him the question

"So... where've you been?"

"Oh.. just with the guys, talking about random stuff, nothing important." Ron lied shrugging looking back over at Hermione.

Harry raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Oh really?" He asked Ron, "And uh... which one of the guys wear's makeup and why were they kissing your collar?"

Ron looked down at his white collar, sure enough, right on the top was a makeup smudge. "Lavender." he muttered trying to rub it off with his thumb. Hopeless.

"Did you just Lavender?" Harry asked.

"No.. I siad... 'Might... have... been her.' " Ron retorted.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Y'know.. her."

"No... I don't know."

"Argh.. nevermind." Ron gave up. "Hey Harry.. do you have a shirt I could wear?" Ron asked him sounding hopeful.

"Why can't you just wear one of your own?" Harry inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Because, my trunk is directly over Hermione and I don't want to drop anything on her, or wake her up, 'cause then she'll be upset." Ron told him glancing over at Hermione, but beofre he could look back at Harry, his eyes were set and glued. Right on Hermione.

"And when has upsetting her ever stopped you from something before?" Harry looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know.. she just looks so peaceful, and I don't want to be the one waking her up with my clumsiness and having her mad at me for something else. C'mon Harry please... you don't even have to let me use on of yours, why don't you just go get me a shirt." Ron looked at Harry.

Rolling his eyes, Harry stood up and reached his arm up right over head Hermione. Lifting the trunk lid up he reached inside and riffled around. Finally feeling something of shirt material he pulled it out.

Handing Ron the shirt, Harry sat back down. Ron set the new shirt next to him on the seat and rolled down the sleeves of the one he was wearing. Unbuttoning the top four buttons of the shirt, he looked over at Hermione who stirred. Smiling lightly, he undid the rest of the button and slid the shirt off his arms. Grabbing his new shirt, he slid it on and did up the first few buttons on the bottom before he grabbed his other shirt and looked at the collar.

"God... I hope that comes out." he muttered rubbing his thumb against it again. Standing up over Hermione, very, very, very, carefully, he lifted the trunk lid and stuffed his dirty shirt in to the trunk. Sitting back dow he buttoned up the rest of his shirt leaving the top three button undone and he just hung his tie around his neck.

"So... where'd you get it? The smudge, I mean." Harry asked Ron leaning forward itching to find out who he was snogging already at the begging of the year.

Glancing at Hermione, Ron leaned forward and told him reluctantly, "Listen, the times that you and Hermione weren't at my house, Lavender stopped by a few times. And over those visits we gradually grew back together. When I left the compartment, I ran into her, and she brought me into the compartment she was in with Pavarti. And, then... Pavarti left... and I swear Harry... I couldn't get her off me."

Harry snorted as he tried to stifle a laugh. "Oh.. yeah Ron... I'm sure you were really fighting." he laughed rather loudly.

Hermione stirred and Ron said in a harsh tone, "Harry... shut up... Promise me Harry... you won't tell Hermione... please." Ron's voice became softer as he practically begged fro Harry to keep his big mouth shut.

Harry nodded. He really wouldn't have to keep his mouth shut, due to the fact that Hermione had been awake through out the time, ever since Ron walked in. Not wanting to blow her cover though, she kept her eyes shut, as she listened to every word that each one of them said.

000

As the train slowed to a hault at the Hogsmeade station, the two woke up Hermione, who had managed to 'be asleep' for the rest of the ride.

The three of them left their compartment, the only one talking was Harry. Occasionally, Ron or Hermione would say something to Harry, but never to eachother. They left the train and found theirselves an empty carriage to carrying the three of them and a few other Gryffindor students up to Hogwarts.

As the students left their carriages and headed into the castle, the all seated themselves in the Great Hall. The students waited fro their new Headmistress to start off the year.

"Welcome students, old and new, to another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." McGonagall began rather nervously as she stood up from her chair. No, she wasn't sitting in the Heads chair, but in her usual seat that was set next to the Head's chair. Dumbledore's vacant headmaster's chair seemed to be one thing they coudln't take away from him even though he was dead.

"This year, will be the hardest for someone of us, due to the circumstances of a new Headmistress, all the teachers and I have agreed to keep our doors open. That is, our classroom doors open and the doors open of our hearts, letting each and everyone of you having the choice to come and talk to one of us if needed." McGonagall paused and glanced over at the empty headmaster chair. Continuing she said, "Now... the position of Potions master and Head of Slytherin house, will be filled with our very new teacher, Professor Viktor Krum."

The quiet room erupted into chatter. Ron's eyes grew wide as his head snapped from the table top to look up at the Head Table. Shaking his head, he turned his attention across from him to Hermione, who was wearing a shock yet happy expression. Turning his attention back to the Head table, he watched as their new teacher stood up. Viktor wore a smile on his face and his hands were shoved into the pockets of rather dark colored red robes. As wild applause drowned the chattering, Professor Krum bowed slightly and sat down.

"Yes... yes... very well... good luck to our new Professor. As for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, please welcome back, Professor Remus Lupin." McGonagall's thin lips formed into a smile as her hand swept in the direction of where Lupin was sitting.

Lupin rose and gave a slight bow. Harry smiled and turned to his friends. Hermione's grin had grown large and Ron smiled slightly still upset about the whole Viktor Krum thing.

"You guys, its Lupin, that means he can tell us whats going on in the order." Harry told them quietly leaning forward still smiling.

"Maybe Harry...but you know Lupin..." Hermione shrugged turning her attention back up towards the Head table where McGonagall had started speaking again.

"Thank you very much Professor for returning in our desperate time of need. Now, being Headmaster, that does not change the fact of me being Head of Gryffindor House. I will indeed keep my postion of Head of Gryffindor. Now... now that all the announcments are made, before we eat, I must warn everybody to take extra care this year, and please, all our staff members are asking the students to please try and stay with in bounds of the school, the last thing we need is people getting hurt this year. Do you all understand?" McGonagall asked the students.

"Yes Professor." A loud chorus responded from the students, but a lot of them sounded rather sarcastic or sounded quite annoyed.

"Now, with that out of the way, let the feast-" She was cut off.

_THUD!_

_A/N: Next chapter, might not be as long as this one, but, will be up as soon as possible. Please review._


End file.
